This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Solenoid operated valves are frequently used in a variety of different applications, such as in sorters, packaging machines, food processors, and the like. These valves are used to control the flow of a fluid and may be operated for millions of cycles. Solenoid operated valves typically include a coil and an armature. The coil applies an electromagnetic force to the armature when electricity is supplied to the coil (i.e., when the solenoid is energized). A valve member moves longitudinally within a valve body of the solenoid operated valve between an open position and a closed position in response to movement of the armature. The valve body has a valve seat and the valve member has an abutment surface. The abutment surface of the valve member is spaced away from the valve seat of the valve body when the valve member is in the open position and contacts the valve seat of the valve body when the valve member is in the closed position. A biasing member, such as a spring, is used to oppose the electromagnetic force the coil applies to the armature. Depending on the arrangement of the solenoid operated valve, the biasing member may hold the valve member against the valve seat, which is commonly referred to as a normally closed valve, or away from the valve seat, which is commonly referred to as a normally open valve.
In order to provide a leak-proof seal, the abutment surface of the valve member is often formed of an elastomeric material. Typically, the valve member is made of a metal or plastic and the elastomeric material is overmolded or bonded to the metal or plastic of the valve member. In other configurations, the elastomeric material is secured to the valve member by an adhesive. The type of elastomeric material that is used in such valves is limited to materials that are suitable for bonding to the valve member or the adhesive. One drawback to such materials is that they are frequently more susceptible to degradation and/or corrosion when brought into contact with certain fluids. As a result, such valves are not well suited for applications where the fluid running through the solenoid operated valve is corrosive to the elastomeric material forming the abutment surface or corrosive to bonding agents or adhesives used to secure the elastomeric material to the valve member.